Friends Forever?
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: Ino Yamanaka was the girl everyone wanted to be. She was beautiful; perfect skin, shiny hair, newest and finest clothes, and she always ended up smelling like lavender. While, Shikamaru Nara, is completely invisible to his used-to-be best friend, Ino.


Ino Yamanaka was the girl everyone wanted to be. She was beautiful; perfect skin, shiny hair, newest and finest clothes, and she always ended up smelling like lavender. Her best friends, Sakura Haruno and Tenten Matsu, are the three most popular girls at the Konoha Private School. While, Shikamaru Nara, is completely invisible to his used-to-be best friend, Ino. He sits at the back of the class and hangs out with the obnoxious losers everyone talks bad about. Will he ever win his best friend back?

The young short haired blonde girl skipped up the large cracked steps, humming a song to herself. A skinny boy with sharp brown hair followed her up the steps. He let out a sigh and the girl turned around.

"What's the matter, Shikamaru?" She tilted her head slightly to the side, making the boy smile a little.

"These stairs are such a drag." Shikamaru smiled then took another step closer to the blonde girl. "Ino, is this festival really worth all this work?" He yawned and then looked at all the stairs he had left. Ino let out a small giggle.

"C'mon Shika-kun! It's definitely worth it." Ino grinned as she grabbed his hand and tugged him up the rest of the stairs. They reached the top and found a bunch of people walking around a small fair that sat at the top of this hill.

"Fireworks at 9! Fireworks at 9!" Some man with a grizzly looking beard shouted. Shikamaru and Ino walked around the fair looking at all the lights that lit up the dark sky.

"Uhm, excuse me mister. What time is it?" Ino asked a man. He looked at her and told her it was 8:58. "C'mon Shikamaru! It's time for fireworks." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a slightly empty field. They sat down on the soft grass. The first firework was a large purple one that exploded and the lights slowly fell down.

"I call those weeping willows. Like the tree." Ino smiled a little, watching more fireworks burst in the sky creating a beautiful glow across the field. 'Oohs and ahhs' filled the silence. Shikamaru took his eyes off the beautiful sky and looked at his best friend. She sat with a small smile on her face and her eyes widened at times as fireworks exploded in the sky. Ino finally noticed him staring at her so she turned towards him.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we be friends forever?"

"Yes." He couldn't help but let out a small sigh of hope with a tiny smile.

9 years later.

Ino rolled out of bed as her alarm clock played "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. She sang along to the song as she applied her mascara and eyeliner. She took a double glance at herself in the mirror and smiled. Ino took out her scale and looked down at the numbers. '_Okay, no more fries with my lunch_' she thought to herself.

She threw on a vintage pink top with a gray lacy tank top underneath. She pulled a mini denim skirt on and put on her favorite striped green canvas cork wedges. Ino walked downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Honey, don't you want an actual breakfast?" Her father asked. Ino tightened her ponytail and shook her head no.

"Are you kidding me? It's homecoming week, I have to fit in that cocktail dress you bought me 3 months ago! It's a size 2, I'm already pushing it." Ino said, pushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Ok darling, if you say so." He folded his newspaper and set it down. "Want some coffee?"

"Dad! I just got my teeth professionally whitened for a reason. Where's the keys to the Mercedes Benz?" She looked around the kitchen and stopped when her dad held them up. "Thanks dad." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran outside with the keys. She hopped into the silver Mercedes Benz and took off.

She pulled up to a house that read "Haruno" on the mailbox. Ino slammed the horn and a rushed pink haired girl ran to the car. "Really Ino? My brother's sick today, he's still sleeping!" She said hopping into the passenger seat. "Oh my gosh this is Ke$ha!" Sakura reached for the volume and the two started singing the song. Ino pulled out of the driveway and drove to the next neighborhood.

A girl with brown hair pulled into two buns stood by a driveway. Ino pulled over and rolled down her window.

"How much do you cost, sexy?" She winked and laughed at the same time.

"Too much for you, honey." Tenten joked and hopped into the backseat. Sakura turned towards the brunette and smirked.

"How was your date with Neji last night?" She narrowed her eyes and giggled. Tenten turned red and shrugged.

"Like every other date I've had with him. Our 5 months coming up!" She squealed. Sakura and Ino laughed as Ino parked in her VIP parking spot. It wasn't literally for her, but everyone knew if they parked in it they'd have hell to pay. The girls stepped out of the car and it was one of those slow motion scenes people see in the movies. One shoe steps out of the car and everyone stops to stare.

The girls continued there small chit chat to their lockers, oddly the three had lockers right next to each other.

"Ino. Your boytoys coming." Sakura giggled and dragged Tenten away, leaving Ino and her boyfriend Sai to talk.

"Hey baby, so I was thinking for homecoming, if you wear like a sky blue tie we'll match. And-"

"Ino. I need to talk to you." Sai interrupted. Ino looked at him with a confused glaze in her eyes.

"Do you not have a blue tie? It doesn't have to be sky blue it's just that's closer to the color of my dress." Ino explained while looking at her shoes.

"I'm not going to homecoming with you." He stated bluntly. Ino shot her eyes up.

"What do you mean your not going to homecoming with me?" Ino asked with a severe tone of anger in her voice.

"It's just, I found someone else to go with." Sai shoved his hands in his pockets while Ino stared at him.

"Great. Have fun with your fucking whore." Ino slammed her locker angrily and shoved past Sai. The confusion and hurt could've killed her if she wasn't worried about smearing her mascara.

"Damnit. I should've bought the waterproof one..." She muttered to herself as she walked into the girls locker room. It was empty, the same feeling she had in her heart. Sai and her had been dating for almost 3 months and she swore he was the one. Her eyes glazed over with the tears she refused to cry. She whipped out her Iphone and looked at Sai's contact.

'**Does that mean we're done?'** She sent the message and slid down the locker room wall.

'**Yeah.**' The message killed her. She felt like he just shot her twenty times in the chest. She lifted her phone and hit the delete button, and his number and all of his messages were gone. Thank god for technology, now if only she could delete all the memories.


End file.
